La pasión de un siervo
by Astoria Manson
Summary: Con el pasar de los años, un romance oculto crece en el oscuro corazón del shinigami, perturbando su calma y alterando su obrar. Un ama, un siervo; una niña y un anciano. ¿Qué podría salir de ello, sino desdicha? WxI. Para el Reto anual 2017 del foro La mansión Hellsing.


**_Disclaimer:_** _Hellsing y sus personaje son propiedad del viscerotónico Kouta Hirano. El presente es el fic número 1 del reto anual 2017 del foro de La mansión Hellsing: "un fic sobre una pareja que no te gusta."_

 ** _Advertencias:_** _la presente historia se cierra sobre un aire de_ _ **pedofilia**_ _, sin entrar a lo explícito. Si ello resulta demasiado incómodo, absténgase a leerlo. No busco apoyar dicha parafilia con el relato, sino representar una pareja que no me gusta desde sus inicios._

* * *

Era algo natural. Aunque se tratase de un caballero, un hombre siempre tendría aquella tendencia, así estuviese oculta en lo profundo de su existencia y bloqueada por lo más poderoso de su moral. Como en todo buen varón, aquellos instintos afloraban en el viejo mayordomo ante una dama en específico; y no había reproche en ello, de no ser porque su musa correspondía al pecado mismo.

Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing era el nombre de su pasión, y a la vez, el de una simple niña que se había vuelto su protegida y le veía como el padre que había perdido. Realmente no estaba seguro de cuándo comenzó a quererla de esa forma, pero sin haberlo notado siquiera ya la amaba. Había algo en esa jovencita virginal, de piel tostada por los mismos rayos de su cabello de sol y senos aún duros y en crecimiento, que sencillamente le volvía loco. Pero siempre desde las sombras, reservado; por respeto a su ama y fidelidad a su profesión —y quizás, también, temor a Dios—, procuraba nunca vislumbrar la realidad.

Tal vez, todo comenzó por esos ojos. Ese par de zafiros desafiantes, manchados de pesar, que lo miraban sin pizca de súplica o deseo de ayuda. O quizás eran esas manos, sin temblor ya, que no rogaban porque nadie las tomara y se mostraban firmes a la hora de liderar y defender. Fuese lo que fuese, no había remedio ante su locura enfermiza y nunca lo habría; de eso estaba seguro, a pesar de que quería convencerse de lo contrario.

Desde el inicio de su delirio se propuso a ignorarlo, pero la constante cercanía de la protegida hacía la labor imposible. Estar todo el día, todos los días detrás de ella, velando por su bienestar, su educación, siendo su mano derecha; ayudándole a vestirse si era necesario, y al crecer, encendiendo el puro entre sus labios. La única calma que le invadió al pasar del tiempo se originó porque, al menos, su amada ya no era una niña y lo extraño de su enamoramiento no vendría de pedofilia. Pero aun así, era aturdidor tener las imágenes de aquella pequeña con su primera sonrisa encantadora y luego la sensual dureza de su gesto como primeros recuerdos de su amor, y la silueta de su cuerpo al descubierto como más grandes placeres.

Sin lugar a dudas, el Ángel de la muerte estaba perdido en su propio juego. Desde el comienzo era una idea absurda, un delirio del corazón; pero no imaginó que mientras más intentase bloquearlo, más crecería. Y mucho menos, que su ansiedad por tener a esa mujer entre sus brazos diera frutos. Pero no con ello quiero decir que ambos se enfrascaron en una relación, sino en una guerra silenciosa.

Cada día avivaban el fuego repugnante que los unía, para cuando Integra había alcanzado su mejor punto de madurez. Las palabras brillaban por su ausencia, pero se expresaban entre líneas. Las miradas eran naturales, continuas, la confianza era infinita —mayor a la que, originalmente, aquella mujer llegó a tener por él cuando le veía como un simple mayordomo. Entre ellos, ante los forzosos cortejos torpemente disimulados del mayor, una extraña pasión sin tacto crecía. Un simple capricho de la existencia, que nunca sería bien recibido; un ama, un siervo. Una "niña" y un anciano. Poco a poco, las llamas de su romance mudo se volvieron un incendio.

Sin necesidad de contacto directo o de puro coqueteo, cada quien dejaba en claro los sentimientos por el otro. Los de él, un amor sumiso y en el fondo casi obsesivo; los de ella, impulsados por simple curiosidad y diversión. Y su siervo conocía esa realidad, pero se conformaba con dicho consuelo. De todos modos, aquello era más de lo que alguna vez imaginó que tendría… pero las cosas no pudieron mantenerse en aquel juego de miradas e indirectas eternamente. De una forma u otra, un pecado siempre iba a ser castigado.

Conforme el entorno embravecía y las relaciones se quebraban entre la organización y sus cercanos, el mayordomo encontraba cada vez menos lugar en su posición. Y ello, impulsado por la desesperación tardía que causaba la manipulación de sus emociones por parte de su ama y sumado a la angustia senil del envejecimiento, derivó en su traición. Tal vez había declarado que la mayor causa era su rivalidad con el vampiro; y quizás no mentía, puesto que la relación cada vez más estrecha entre el eternamente jovial y atractivo dracul y su hermosa y capaz señora le hacía hervir la sangre en celos. Pero no quedaba de otra; una mujer de su porte, tarde o temprano haría caer a otro hombre de mayor envergadura y dejaría de jugar con un vejestorio oxidado como él.

Aun así, con todo lo ocurrido, arrastrando tras ellos las traiciones, las batallas, la ira, la estupidez humana más pura, en el final ella estuvo en su mente corrupta. Ante el cielo rojizo, brilló el sol de su cabello. Abandonando todo lo material y su cuerpo, en sus manos tuvo aquellos zafiros. El olor del tabaco mezclado a su piel tostada invadió sus casi ausentes sentidos, en lugar del de su propia carne chamuscada, y en su asquerosa muerte se vio impregnado de ella. Por una vez, luego de tanto tiempo, se sintió más cercano a su ama de lo que lo había sido aquel maldito vampiro. La traicionó, la quebró, pero no por ello dejó de amarla. Aquel último cigarro puesto entre sus labios lo encendió en honor a ella, con las llamas de su humanidad extintas y las de su pasión calmando. En ese último instante, al fin controló el incendio de un corazón enfermo, y el fuego le dio calidez en lugar de quemarle.

Ella, por su parte, sintió su pecho destrozado. No te das cuenta de lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes, dicen, y ciertamente era verdad. Al último instante aprendió a perdonarlo, luego de entender que tanto le había dolido porque sentía más que diversión ante el mayordomo; había sido demasiado tarde, claro está, pero fue mejor que nunca, y su arrepentimiento resonaría en la eternidad. Tal vez, al final no había sido solamente él quien buscase ocultar un pecado, pero tampoco fue el único en pagar.

* * *

¡He vuelto, señores! A pesar de tener la vida atosigada con estudios y labores; pero quería animarme con este reto. Es el comienzo del fin... de mi vida social. ¡JA! Como si tuviese una. Y... sí, me he atrevido a escribir un asquerosamente redactado y planteado **WalterxIntegra**. Creo que no hay pareja que me de más asco en Hellsing; me dispondría a quemar a los que los emparejan... bueno, tampoco así, pero perderían mi respeto como fan. (?) Espero les haya gustado la lectura, teniendo en cuenta que lo escribí con flojera y repugnancia, tratando de imaginar otra cosa. Por ello, notarán que la narrativa es un tanto forzada, pero qué se le va a hacer. Esto ha sido difícil, y quise comenzar por lo que creo peor. _Buenas noches~._


End file.
